The New Girl and Her Journey
by baby-fanfiction
Summary: Kagome has a friend that’s been living with her for about 10 years she already knows about Kagome and the well but she never could cross over until now but they are many adventures awaiting for the gang and they go beyond the shikon no tama


The new Girl  
  
A/N: Hello all I'm back after some dreadful months. I'm really sorry for those who liked my other story but I'm not updating that story. I really don't like that story its cheesy and doesn't make sense sorry well I do like this story so maybe you will like it 2 (  
  
Summary: Kagome has a friend that's been living with her for about 10 years she already knows about Kagome and the well but she never could cross over until now. K/I  
  
Disclaimer :nope I'm sorry but I don't own Inuyasha but I do have him locked up in my basement but please don't tell he is perfectly happy with me (  
  
Chapter 1 The New Girl  
  
"Kagome, Kagome wake up!" A little boy with short black hair and large brown eyes said as he entered his sister's room  
  
The girl underneath the covers just shifted a bit in the bed and kept on snoring.  
  
The little boy looked at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. He climbed on top of her and took in a big breath, "Kagome I said wake up!" the little boy yelled very loudly  
  
"Ahhh Souta I'm going to kill you!" The fiery girl said as she took the blankets of her head and looked at her little brother with an evil glare.  
  
The little boy gulped and ran for his life out of his sister room. He knew his sister's rath oh to very well and he wouldn't want to get bruises on his fragile form.  
  
Kagome attempted to rub away the sleep from her eyes but to no avail she just got up and took a shower. When she stepped out she took out her clothes for the day. But a sudden knock came from the door. "come in im just about done getting dressed"she yelled over her shoulders as she buckled her pants together.  
  
A girl about the age of 17 walked in and sat down on Kagome's bed "so kagome your heading of to the well today" she said as she laid down on the bed "yeah right after I eat something first" Kagome said as she finished tying her shoes. Kagome then looked at her best friend of 10 years she always admired her looks she had long wavy chestnut brown hair with the strangest eyes color. Her where an enchanting light pink not only was she pretty but was very athletic "you know Kawaii I wish you could come with me" she said with a sigh as she sat down next to her "believe me Kagome I've been wishing and dreaming that could be able to go with you to the feudal era but that damn well doesn't like me" she said with a sigh then she looked at Kagome "and how many times must I tell you not to call me Kawaii I prefer my other name.. and if you forgot it is S-A-K-U-R-A" Sakura rolled of the bed and stood up "you better hurry up Kagome Inuyasha is probably having a heart attack right about now from what I keep hearing about you" kagome smiled up at her "yeah your right but he can wait another hour or so I want to spend time with my favorite sister" it was Sakura's turn to smile "well what are we waiting for there is a new ice cream shop down the block that's calling our names" they started giggling and headed out the door  
  
The two girls were inseparable ever since that faithful night ten years ago  
  
~flash back~  
  
Rain was pouring hard from the sky and it was a pretty chilly out. Even though it was suppose to be about noon it looked like it was about midnight. A little girl and her mother were running from as fast as they could to their home but they stooped abruptly when they heard a cry of a little girl  
  
"mommy do you hear that" a little Kagome said as she headed of to where the well was located at  
  
"kagome sweetheart don't run of like that" kagome's mom yelled as she ran after her daughter  
  
Kagome opened the door and tried to figure out where the crying was coming from when she found out where it was coming from she ran again and spotted a little girl that was shivering under a blanket  
  
"hello im kagome are you okay"kagome said as she opened the blanket  
  
The little girl looked at Kagome and started to cry again "please don't hurt me I just want my mommy and daddy" she said as she pulled the blanket over her head  
  
"kagome their you are.. whose that"kagome mom said as she walked over to her daughter "I don't know mommy but I think she's scared of me"  
  
Ms. Higurashi pulled the blanket to see a pair of misty light pink eyes look up at her. The little girl stayed calm and just sniffed occasionally "don't worry sweety we wont hurt you" Ms. Higurashi soothed as she picked up the little girl and cradled her in her arms  
  
"mommy mommy can we keep her" the little Kagome said as she jumped up and down "now kagome she isn't just some dog that we can carry home and keep as our..." Ms. Higurashi was interrupted as the girl in her arms started moving "please mam I don't have any other place to go my mommy and daddy dropped me of here and said that one day I can return when its safe" the little girl looked up at the woman with hopeful eyes "please I feel like I already know you"she said as she started to cry again Ms. Higurashi tried to calm the girl down Ms. Higurshi gave up "OK little girl you can stay with us I suppose"she said with a smile "you know you are very Kawaii"the little girl started to giggle "hey you got part of my name" "really now what is your name" "my name is Kawaii Sakura" (for those that don't know what it means it means cute cherry blossom) "um can you put me down I want to meet my new sister" she said as she looked down at kagome when kagome's mom placed her down kagome and sakura automatically enveloped in a big hug "wow I cant believe I have sister now" kagome said as she started to smile "kagome me and you are going to be the greatest of sister ok" Sakura said as she linked hands with kagome "yeah you bet"  
  
"ok now lets go inside the house and get warm by drinking some hot cocoa" Ms. Higurashi said looking down at the girls. The girls screamed in joy and ran outside and into the house "boy what an adventure this is going to be" Ms. Higurashi said in a sigh  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
~feudal era~  
  
A very angry Hanyou was waiting impatiently for a certain raven girl. "ahh I knew I shouldn't have let that wench go home" said a Inuyasha as he looked down at the well  
  
"don't worry inuyasha im sure Kagome has a reason for being late today" miroku said as he approached the angry hanyou "keh that's what you said last time and the only excuse she had was 'oh I was hanging out with my sister' she doesn't even have a sister sometimes I think this time has really gotten to her head she is hallucinating thingsnow" inuyasha said as he sat down "you seem worried inuyasha..." "shut up monk like ill be worried about her she is only hear to help me complete the shards that she shattered" "whatever inuyasha"miroku said as he turned around and headed back to the village their was a certain girl named Sango he will like bother....  
  
~back in modern times~  
  
"ok kagome you got everything set for your mission back to feudal times" sakura said as she handed kagome her big yellow back pack "yes police officer I think im all set"kagome said with a sarcastic tone "just making sure im doing my job miss kagome" sakura said as she did a salute "um sakura I don't think police officers salute"kagome started to giggle at her odd friend Sakura just shrugged her shoulders "oh well whatever" she looked at kagome up and down she was wearing a black tanktop with faded blue shorts and pair of black tennis sneakers "um I don't think I ever saw you going into the feudal times with something besides the school uniform or yellow sundress" "yeah yeah I got to go now and meet Inuyasha's big mouth" "ok have fun kag-chan" sakura watched as Kagome went down the well and was engulfed by a bright light "well I guess its another week by myself" Sakura said with a sigh she was about to turn around when something caught her eye it was something shiny in the well Sakura being the curious girl she was decided to jump down and inspect what it was but she couldn't explain what happened next  
  
~Feudal times~  
  
Inuyasha stood up when the scent of Kagome reached his nostrils "about fuckin time" he said with a sigh when he saw her head pop up from the well "where were you today Kagome hanging out with imaginary friend again" he yelled at her as he helped her get up  
  
She looked at him with an evil glare "shut you pig headed moron and I do not have imaginary friends" she said as she pulled his ear  
  
He yelped in pain and took her hands of his ear "well that's the excuse you always give me" he said as he gave her his own evil glare  
  
"jerk"  
  
"wench"  
  
"bastard"  
  
"bitch"  
  
"hey kagome" kagome turned her head around and the sight that was in front of her almost made her faint but it made the biggest smile appear on her face.  
  
"who in the.."  
  
A/N : yeah I cant believe I finished my first chappie I really hope my readers enjoy my story so far and I promised to update soon. The next chapter will probably come out in a day or two since im on spring vacation. Plus this story has this whole plot set for it and let me tell you your going to very please with the outcome well I must leave you know yes I know its very sad but please review and review .  
  
Ja ne  
  
p.s I do accept flames because I need to know why you guys don't like my story  
  
~think about this~ when the world turns to darkness let a blind man be your guide  
  
please e-mail me some tink about this if you have any 


End file.
